kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastian Mogul
Mr. Sebastian Mogul is the CEO of the Rainbow Monkey Corporation. He is accompanied by his assistant Simon. In the Show In Operation: R.A.I.N.B.O.W.S., Mr. Mogul tricks Rainbow Monkey Fanatic Numbuh 3 into leading her to Rainbow Monkey Island, where real Rainbow Monkeys live, telling her he intends to give them a residual check. His villainous true motive involves capturing the monkeys and locking them in cages, but what he intends to do to them after that is only spoken in an unintelligible whisper, but was shown locking the monkeys in cages. Mr. Mogul is voiced by Rob Paulsen, while Simon is voiced by Tom Kane. Despite the evil Mr. Mogul presumably still owning and running the Rainbow Monkey corporation, he never made another major appearance after Operation: R.A.I.N.B.O.W.S., and the company has shown no further signs of malicious intentions, though he is spotted in Operation: M.O.V.I.E., A.W.A.R.D.S., ''and ''Z.E.R.O.. Fanfiction Gamewizard2008's Universe In Gamewizard's universe, Mr. Mogul was a member of the Brotherhood of Evil. He was frozen with the many other villains in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, during the "Heroes Together" saga. In the 20 years that passed, Kuki Sanban eventually took over his company. Nextgen Series Mr. Mogul makes his first ever major appearance in the series in Operation: RECLAIM, seeking to reclaim his company. He and Simon first attempt to do so by chucking eggs at the factory's side, but when security is called on them, they run away. They fall into a secret hideout and meet Specter, who wishes to make an alliance with him in order to gain resources to serve his own employer. Mogul agrees as Specter agrees to help get his company back. After Specter's apes tinker with the factory's machines, Mogul and Simon dress as ninjas and watch as Kuki gives the inspectors; as well as her daughter, Kirie, a tour of the factory. Mogul and Simon trick Kirie into freeing The Noid, and when it begins to cause chaos, Kirie is blamed and drama happens between her and her mom. After Kirie leaves, Mogul and Simon knock out the inspectors and use the Heart Bringer to capture Kuki's soul. When the inspectors wake up, Mogul reveals himself and promises to have the factory in better condition if they come back tomorrow. That night, Specter enters the factory, and they all begin their ultimate plan of using the Heart Bringer to make Rainbow Monkeys evil. They capture the inspectors and the workers and start to send rogue Rainbow Monkeys around the neighborhoods. Kirie and Joey break into the factory and make their way to Mogul, who uses the Heart Goliath to battle them. The kids are victorious as Mogul and Simon are knocked out. Afterwards, Specter and decides his partnership with Mogul is over, as he acquired enough resources, and Mogul didn't fair well against a couple of kids. After the factory was restored to normal, Mogul and Simon were trapped in the bodies of Rainbow Monkeys their selves, and Joey began to play with them. Appearance Mr. Mogul is a chubby, bald man with a tiny, black, Hitler-like mustache. His eyes are usually squinted and appear closed. He wears a greenish-black tux with a red tie. Personality Mr. Mogul is a very greedy man who cares not for the well-being of children, despite being the owner of a children's toys' company. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Big Mom Saga Antagonists Category:BOE Members Category:Leaders